Chrysanthemum
by December D
Summary: Sebuah kisah yang tersaji bersama secangkir teh krisan hangat di satu malam yang senyap./AU/BoyxBoy/VKook.


Disclaimer : Cast yang aku pakai semuanya bukan milikku pribadi, semuanya still alive dan mereka kupakai hanya untuk kepentingan plot. Hanya cerita ini saja yang milikku pribadi ho ho

Pairing : VKook ^^

Warning : BoyxBoy, gaje, fluff gagal, didasari dengan pengetahuan yang terbatas tapi dengan imajinasi yang kelewat liar.

Hope you enjoyed it and happy reading!

 **Chrysanthemum**

Sebelumnya Jungkook tidak pernah merasa sebingung ini hanya karena hadiah ulang tahun, sungguh selama hidupnya ia tidak pernah merasa takut salah hanya karena hadiah. Tetapi kali ini berbeda, yang akan berulang tahun adalah _Taehyung._

Seorang _Kim Taehyung_.

Jungkook mengenal Kim Taehyung sekitar dua tahun lalu. Sejak ia menjadi adik angkat dari Min Yoongi. Seorang pemuda dengan kulit seputih salju, mata setajam elang dan sifat sedingin es. Orang tua Jungkook meninggalkan Jungkook saat usianya baru empat bulan di depan gerbang sebuah panti asuhan hanya terbungkus selimut berwarna biru muda dan hanya memakai diapers, sebuah kalung perak dengan ukiran nama Jeon Jungkook di liontinnya terpasang dengan manis di lehernya.

Jungkook ingat hari itu, saat Yoongi datang ke panti tempat ia tinggal. Seorang wanita keturunan Polandia bernama Anna yang merupakan pengurus panti menyambut hangat saat Yoongi datang dan mengutarakan maksudnya untuk mengadopsi salah satu di antara mereka untuk menjadi adiknya dan Yoongi hanya ingin adik laki-laki.

Jungkook tidak tahu apa yang membuatnya langsung menghampiri Yoongi saat _Miss_ Anna sedang memperkenalkan Jaeboom.

Ia tidak mengerti mengapa ia langsung memeluk Yoongi. Membuat Yoongi dan _Miss_ Anna sama terkejutnya.

"Aku Jeon Jungkook, saat ini usiaku 16 tahun. Aku suka warna merah, putih dan hitam. Aku suka olahraga dan aku bisa memasak," katanya sembari melepaskan pelukannya pada Yoongi, "mungkin aku sedikit bandel, tapi aku berjanji aku tidak akan meninggalkanmu seperti orang tuamu meninggalkanmu atau membuangmu seperti orang tuaku membuangku."

"Kookie, jangan membuat Yoongi-ssi tidak nyaman, Sayang," tegur _Miss_ Anna sembari menarik Jungkook dari hadapan Yoongi.

"Aku akan menemanimu selama kau mau, aku akan berada di sisimu sampai kau muak dengan keberadaanku, bahkan aku tidak akan mati sebelum kau mati," lanjut Jungkook.

"Jangan membuatnya tidak nyaman, Kookie," _Miss_ Anna tersenyum kikuk kepada Yoongi.

Sedangkan Yoongi hanya memandang Jungkook datar tanpa sepatah kata pun keluar dari celah bibirnya.

Merasa tidak mendapatkan respon dari Yoongi, Jungkook akhirnya pergi meningglkan mereka dengan menghentak-hentakkan kakinya sebal dan bibirnya mengerucut.

"Maafkan Jungkook Yoongi-ssi, ia sudah bersikap tidak sopan,"

"Tidak apa-apa, Miss. Mengapa ia masih di sini padahal … yah kau tahu maksudku,"

 _Miss_ Anna tersenyum lembut sebelum berkata, "Dia sedikit keras kepala, Yoongi-ssi. Sejak dulu ia selalu membuat ulah setiap ada keluarga yang ingin mengadopsinya. Ia tidak pernah mau diadopsi. Aku sampai kaget melihatnya langsung memelukmu dan berkata seperti itu," _Miss_ Anna tertawa kecil di akhir kalimatnya.

"Apa ia masih bisa diadopsi?"

Pertanyaan Yoongi kontan membuat kening _Miss_ Anna berkerut heran.

"Secara hukum, ya. Usianya belum dewasa,"

"Kalau begitu aku mau dia saja. Janjinya lumayan juga."

Jadi di sinilah ia sekarang. Di toko kue peninggalan orang tua Yoongi. Yoongi pernah bercerita bahwa Ayahnya adalah seorang karyawan kantor biasa, sedangkan Ibunya adalah pemilik sekaligus pengelola Suga Cake. Mereka meninggal 3 tahun lalu karena sebuah kecelakaan pesawat. Yoongi memilih untuk tinggal sendiri dan mengabaikan tawaran kerabatnya untuk tinggal bersama.

Ia mengelola Suga Cake dengan bantuan teman baiknya, Jung Hoseok.

Namun sekarang ia dan Hoseok sedang kuliah. Mereka kuliah setiap _weekend_ dan Jungkook yang akan menjaga Suga Cake sendiri. Selama _weekday_ Yoongi 'tak pernah mengizinkan Jungkook menyentuh Suga Cake sedikitpun. Sebelum ada Jungkook, Yoongi dan Hoseok menjaga Suga Cake secara bergantian.

Jungkook suka berada di sini. Toko ini berbentuk persegi panjang, di tengah ruangan terdapat beberapa meja dan kursi. Setiap meja di susun sedemikian rupa dengan empat kursi dibuat berhadapan.

Di sekelilingnya terpajang berbagai macam _cake_ dan _cookies,_ ruangan di dominasi oleh warna ungu pucat dengan beberapa hiasan bunga di letakkan di beberapa sudut. Sebuah jendela kaca besar searah dengan pintu. Meja kasir tepat di sebelah kanan pintu berjejer dengan _stand ice_ _cream_ dan pudding yang disimpan apik di sebuah _freezer_ dan _open chiller_. Di belakang kasir terdapat sekat dengan sebuah pintu di sisi kirinya, di situlah dapur Yoongi. Di dalamnya terdapat sebuah lemari besar tempat ia menyimpan alat-alat untuk membuat kue. 2 bauh oven besar dan tedapat sebuah kulkas di dekat wastafel. Ada pula mesin pembuat kopi di sudut ruangan dengan lemari kayu yang menempel di dinding dengan pintu kaca yang memamerkan jejeran toples kaca dan mug-mug berwarna putih polos.

Ting!

Suara denting lonceng yang digantung di pintu membuat Jungkook mengalihkan perhatiannya dari tugas yang sedang ia kerjakan.

Seorang pria dengan rambut yang dicat keunguan masuk, wajahnya tampan dan senyumannya yang secerah matahari membuat Jungkook seketika lupa bagaiman caranya menarik nafas. Iris coklatnya Nampak teduh dipayungi bulu matanya yang lentik dan bibirnya merekah sewarna cherry.

"Hai, Kookie," sapanya sembari melambai ke arah Jungkook. Ia duduk di kursi yang diletakkan persis di samping jendela kaca besar tanpa kordin yang membuatnya bisa melihat jajaran bunga yang Jungkook tanam di luar toko untuk menambah kesan manis dan hommy tokonya. Sebuah pohon besar meneduhi jendela kacanya.

Jungkook merapikan apron yang ia kenakan sebelum menghampiri pria itu.

"Datang sendiri, Tae-hyung?" tanyanya sembari melirik pintu.

"Iya. Jin Hyung bilang ia ada operasi sore ini, lalu Namjoon Hyung si sok jenius itu sekarang sedang ke kampus, si pendek Jimin sedang mengerjakan tugas kelompoknya," jelas Taehyung sembari mengeluarkan macbook dari dalam ranselnya dan beberapa buku tebal. Semuanya sastra. Taehyung memang seorang mahasiwa jurusan sastra yang melihat buku bacannya saja sudah membuat Jungkook mengantuk.

"Kau mau pesan apa?"

"Seperti biasa, Kook," ia menatap Jungkook tepat di matanya yang lagi-lagi membuat Jungkook lupa caranya bernafas.

"Emmm, dua slice _red velvet_ dan coklat panas?" Tanya Jungkook sekedar memastikan.

"Sempurna. Kau hafal sekali kesukaanku,"

"Oh ayolah, sejak dua tahun yang lalu kau selalu memesan menu yang sama," Jungkook memutar matanya malas, "tunggu sebentar, Hyung."

Taehyung menggumamkan kalimat terima kasih ketika Jungkook berlalu.

Taehyung memang memiliki dua orang kakak laki-laki, kakak tertuanya bernama Kim Seokjin atau yang biasa dipanggil Jin adalah seorang dokter bedah muda dengan prestasi yang gilang gemilang, wajahnya luar biasa tampan, rambutnya berwarna hitam dan ia sama sekali tidak berniat mengecatnya. Menurutnya dokter tidak perlu terlalu banyak gaya.

Lalu Kim Namjoon seorang mahasiswa jurusan musik yang sekarang sudah semester lima dan sudah memproduksi _mix tape_. Dengan nama panggung Rap Monster, yah walau sejujurnya ia belum pernah tampil di panggung megah. Ia lebih tinggi dari Jin, wajahnya bulat dan ia memiliki lesung pipi di pipi kirinya yang selalu membuat Jungkook iri, ingin memiliki lesung pipi juga. Rambutnya ia cat dengan warna mint, sangat mencolok.

Lalu Park Jimin, teman Taehyung yang sering ia sebut Pendek. Ia semester tiga seperti Taehyung, mengambil jurusan marketing untuk pendidikan lanjutannya. Ia bertubuh tidak terlalu tinggi tetapi badannya sangat bagus, Jungkook iri melihat bagaimana perutnya membentuk kotak-kotak tegas. Wajahnya bulat dengan pipi yang _chubby_. Rambutnya ia cat orange mencolok. Dan Jungkook tidak menyukai Jimin karena satu alasan : ia nampaknya menyukai Yoongi. Menurut kaca mata seorang Jeon Jungkook, Jimin itu mesum dan tipe yang senang bermain perempuan.

Lalu Jung Hoseok, teman baik Yoongi sekaligus orang yang membantu Yoongi mengelola Suga Cake. Ia semester lima seperti Namjoon dan Yoongi. Mahasiswa arsitektur, jurusan desain interior kalau Jungkook tidak salah ingat. Ia orang yang sangat ceria, senang membuat tertawa dan penuh semangat. Ia mengecat rambutnya dengan warna merah maroon.

Yoongi sendiri merupakan mahasiswa musik seperti Namjoon dan sama-sama semester lima. Sekarang ia mengecat rambutnya dengan warna abu-abu. Jungkook kadang merasa seperti sekelompok _boy group_ jika sedang berkumpul bersama mereka semua. Sedikit merasa heran bagaimana mereka sangat suka mengecat rambut edngan warna-warna mencolok seperti itu.

"Silakan dinikmati, Tuan," kelakar Jungkook sembari meletakkan pesanan Taehyung.

"Terima kasih banyak, kau bisa kembali ke dapur. Aku akan memanggilmu ketika aku memerlukan sesuatu, Kepala Pelayan," Taehyung membalas Jungkook sembari menyeruput _hot chocolate_ nya.

"Sialan kau, Hyung!"

"Hey, kau tidak boleh memaki Tuan Muda, dasar pelayan nakal," Taehyung memasang wajah marah yang sangat meyakinkan.

"Weeek," Jungkook menjulurkan lidahnya dan kembali ke meja kasir ketika seorang wanita masuk bersama anak perempuan berusia sekitar lima tahun.

Toko kue Yoongi memang tidak ramai namun tidak cukup sepi untuk menjadi alasan baginya untuk menutup toko ini.

Apalagi Park Jimin selalu heboh mempromosikan toko ini di akun instagram miliknya atau merekomendasikan kue-kue di sini pada setiap orang yang ditemuinya.

Meski kue buatannya tidak seperti buatan mendiang ibunya tetapi Yoongi cukup percaya diri bahwa kuenya layak jual, bahkan sangat layak.

Menit berlalu dalam hening. Jungkook sibuk dengan tugasnya dan Taehyung sibuk mengetik sembari sesekali mengacak rambutnya kesal.

"Hyung, tidak keberatan kalau aku memutar musik?" Tanya Jungkook akhirnya, bosan dengan hening yang merayap.

"Hemmm," jawab Taehyugn sembari menggelengkan kepalanya.

Jungkook meraih mouse computer di hadapannya dan mendouble klik folder _'instrument'_. Lalu melodi The Winter Story mengalun pelan.

"Pilihan yang bagus, Jungkook,"

"Aku tahu."

Lalu kembali hening. Taehyung Nampak sibuk dengan _macbook_ nya dan Jungkook sibuk mengerjakan tugas sembari melayani beberapa pelanggan yang datang mengambil pesanan kue atau sekedar membeli kukis.

Taehyung membawa piring dan mugnya yang sudah kosong ke arah Jungkook yang sedang asyik melihat langit yang sudah berubah warna menjadi jingga di luar sana.

"Kook, aku pulang," pamitnya, "kau tidak apa kutinggal sendiri?"

"Oh ayolah, Hyung. Aku bukan anak kecil yang akan menangis saat kau tinggal sendiri," Jungkook mengalihkan pandangannya dari luar lalu menerima uluran tangan Taehyung. Meletakkan mug itu hati-hati.

"Iya, iya. Kau memang bukan anak kecil lagi. Kau catat pesananku tadi, biar Jin Hyung yang membayarnya. Ia harus belajar menepati janjinya,"

"Ia sibuk, Hyung. Pasiennya membutuhkannya," timpal Jungkook.

"Aku tahu. Aku hanya merindukan saat-saat bersamanya," pandangan Taehyung mengawang-awang, "aku tinggal ya, Kook,"

"Hyung, berhenti menganggapku anak kecil, atau kucatat pesananmu jadi lima mug _hot chocolate_ 12 _slice red velvet,_ " ancam Jungkook sebal karena Taehyung menggapnya anak kecil. Ayolah ia sekarang sudah 18 tahun.

"Kook, nanti aku bisa dicincang Jin Hyung kalau kau catat sebanyak itu,"

"Biar saja, aku kan pelayan nakal"

"Ia kan benar-benar membunuhku kalau aku memasukkan gula sebanyak itu ke dalam tubuhku," Taehyung mengerang.

"Kalau begitu semoga kau diterima di sisi-Nya, Hyung,"

"Jeon Jungkook!"

Taehyung berteriak sembari menarik leher Jungkook ke arah dadanya dan mengapit kepalanya di antara sebelah lengannya, mencekik anak itu pura-pura.

"Hyung, lepas,"

"Tidak. Jangan catat macam-macam dan memohonlah, atau kucekik kau sampai mati" Taehyung mengeratkan kuncian lengannya karena Jungkook terus berusaha melepaskan tangannya.

"Hyung, lepaskan aku. _Please._ "

"Eoh? Itukah permohonan yang kau ungkapkan untuk menyelamatkan nyawamu?"

Jungkook memutar pandangannya malas, "oke lepaskan aku, Hyung. Aku janji besok kubuatkan _jajangmyeon_."

" _Deal_." Tandas Taehyung akhirnya.

"Aku tidak percaya aku baru saja menukar nyawaku dengan sepiring _jajangmyeon_ dan parahnya kau setuju," Jungkook mengusap belakang lehernya yang sedikit terasa sakit.

"Aku adalah penjahat yang baik asal kau tahu,"

"Yeah," balas Jungkook sedikit malas.

"Ya sudah, aku pulang dulu. Sampai jumpa, Kookie."

Taehyung mengacak rambut Jungkook sebelum ia melambai dan menghilang ditelan pintu yang tertutup.

Jungkook mengusap pipi kanannya yang tadi menempel di tubuh Taehyung, ia bersumpah ia masih merasakan hangat tubuh pria itu. Dan aroma manis toko kuenya mendadak menjadi aroma Kim Taehyung.

Aroma yang selalu membuat Jungkook nyaman. Terhirup seperti wangi hutan, tanah basah dan sedikit wangi bunga yang menyusup. Misterius sekaligus membuat Jungkook merasa tenang.

Jungkook menghela nafas panjang sebelum mengusap wajahnya, "Hyung, kau membuatku bingung,"

xxx

Malam hari saat Jungkook sedang merapatkan jaket yang dikenakannya dan Yoongi sedang mengunci pintu tokonya, mobil Jin menggerung di tepi jalan. Kepala dengan rambut berwarna orange menyembul. Wajahnya yang bulat tersenyum lebar hingga matanya melengkung sipit.

"Hyung, ayo cepat." Teriaknnya.

Yoongi mendecak sebal, "Kook, bisa kau buat anak itu diam?"

Jungkook hanya terkekeh pelan sembari menarik tangan Hoseok yang berdiri tepat di sampingnya.

Mereka masuk ke dalam mobil, di kemudi ada Jin yang hanya tersenyum kecil. Di sampingnya ada Namjoon yang tertidur pulas, sama sekali tidak terganggu dengan teriakan cempreng Jimin. Jimin duduk di tengah bersama Taehyung yang sedang membaca buku. Jungkook segera duduk di bangku belakang sembari tertawa-tawa kecil karena gerutuan Hoseok yang kepalanya baru saja terbentur jendela mobil.

Yoongi masuk sembari menatap Jimin sebal.

"Sekali lagi kau meneriaki aku, aku benar-benar tidak mengizinkan Taehyung mengajakmu ke rumahku lagi," tandasnya.

"Maaf, Hyung. Maaf," ucap Jimin tetap tersenyum lebar.

"Sudah semua?" Tanya Jin sembari melirik ke belakang dan mendapati Jimin mengangguk-angguk semangat.

"Berangkattt ..." teriak Jungkook. Sukses mendapat senyuman manis Yoongi.

"Kau tidak adil, Hyung. Saat Jungkook yang berteriak kau diam, coba aku."

"Karena Jungkook imut, sedangkan kau gendut, Jim," ledek Hoseok.

"Aku tidak imut. Aku pria Hyung, astaga."

"Dan aku sudah gendut, tubuhku ini dipenuhi otot, Hyung. Otot."

Hoseok terkekeh melihat keduanya memprotes perkataannya.

Mereka memang biasa berkumpul di rumah Yoongi yang hanya berjarak 2 blok dari Suga Cake. Hampir setiap akhir pekan mereka akan membuat kerusuhan di sana. Entah itu mengerjakan tugas, bermain _playstation_ atau sekedar ngobrol sampai pagi.

Begitu mobil milik Jin terparkir di garasi rumah Yoongi, mereka bergegas keluar dari mobil. Namjoon terhuyung karena mengantuk, Jin merangkul bahunya agar ia tidak jatuh karena Namjoon berkali-kali terjerat kakinya sendiri.

Halaman rumah Yoongi cukup luas dan ditumbuhi rumput dan bunga-bunga terjejer rapi di dalam pot. Semuanya Jungkook yang mananam. Anak itu sangat menyukai bunga. Terutama krisan. Krisan berbagai warna tumbuh subur di samping jejeran pot mawar.

Rumah mereka tidak dipagari oleh besi, tetapi tanaman perdu yang Jungkook gunting rapi membentuk pagar tumbuhan. Dengan cat berwarna putih dan hitam sebagai jendela dan pintu lalu hijau tumbuhan di halaman dan segar wangi bunga yang berwarna-warni membuat rumah Yoongi menjadi _spot_ paling nyaman untuk mereka semua berkumpul.

Dan Yoongi tidak keberatan. Ia senang jika mereka menginap hampir di setiap akhir pekan, rumah yang ia tinggali bersama Jungkook terlalu besar jika hanya ditinggali berdua.

Jungkook langsung melesat ke arah kamar mandi ketika Yoongi baru membuka pintu rumah.

"Kook, aku juga mau mandiii." Hoseok berlari mengikuti Jungkook.

Namjoon berbaring di sofa, lalu tertidur lagi beberapa saat kemudian.

Jin membawa kantung belanjaannya ke dapur Yoongi, Yoongi segera mengekorinya. Ia malas terjebak bersama Jimin yang sekarang sedang sibuk menyalakan _playstation_ atau Taehyung yang segera membuka _macbook_ miliknya.

xxx

Yoongi baru selesai mandi ketika ia mendapati Jin sedang makan pizza bersama Jungkook dan Hoseok, Jimin bermain _playstation_ sendiri karena Taehyung sedang mengerjakan tugasnya dibantu Jin sesekali, sedangkan Namjoon nampak mengantuk tetapi tetap merecoki Jimin bermain.

"Jimin, pukul yang benar. Astaga Zin hampir mati, kau tidak lihat bagaimana Nina terus memukulimu, bodoh sekali," komentar Namjoon sembari melihat Zin, karakter yang Jimin mainkan HPnya hanya tinggal 1 bar.

"Yak! Diam, Hyung. Aku jadi tidak bisa berkonsentrasi," seru Jimin kesal.

Jungkook terkekeh sembari memandangi ponselnya, mulutnya menggembung lucu karena dipenuhi pizza.

"Yoongi, sini duduk," ajak Hoseok sembari menepuk tempat di sisinya.

Yoongi mengangguk lalu duduk dengan patuh, tangannya terulur meraih mug putih berisi kopi hitam pekat yang masih mengepul.

Ia selalu minum kopi saat mereka berkumpul sama seperti Namjoon. Jimin dan Hoseok adalah penggila cola, Taehyung selalu setia pada _hot chocolate_ , sedangkan Jin sebagai dokter yang baik, ia meminum segelas susu hangat.

Jungkook memilih teh bunga krisan sebagai minumannya. Diseduh di dalam cangkir kaca, airnya berwarna kuning cerah dengan sekuntum bunga krisan kuning mengapung manis.

Mereka semua pernah mencoba meminumnya dan tak ada satupun di antara mereka yang menyukainya. Terlebih Taehyung.

Yoongi ingat bagaimana ekspresi Taehyung ketika pertama kali mencobanya, wajahnya mengerut tidak suka dan mulutnya terus melepeh sebal. Dan Yoongi juga ingat bagaimana wajah adiknya yang tersenyum maklum ketika mereka sepakat bahwa kesukan Jungkook aneh.

Padahal menurut Jungkook teh krisan memiliki efek menenangkan pikiran dan bias mengobati panas dalam.

"Dua hari lagi Taehyung ulang tahun," bisik Jin sembari duduk merapat ke arah Yoongi. Meninggalkan Taehyung di sudut ruangan sembari terus mengetik.

"Aku ingat," kata Yoongi pelan sembari meletakkan kembali mugnya.

Jungkook dan Hoseok mendekat ingin tahu.

"Aku mau kau membuat cake ulang tahunnya,"

"Bukankah selalu begitu?"

"Kali ini jangan _red velvet_ ," tandas Jin akhirnya.

"Lho kenapa? Taehyung kan sangat suka _red velvet_ ," timpal Hoseok.

"Aku hanya ingin sedikit variasi," aku Jin sembari terkekeh pelan, "aku bosan makan kue itu di setiap ulang tahun Taehyung, bahkan sejak usiaku baru 14 tahun,"

"Mengerikan," Hoseok mengangguk setuju.

"Lalu kau mau aku buat kue apa?" Tanya Yoongi akhirnya.

"Apapun yang tidak dijual di tokomu,"

"Maksud Hyung Yoongi Hyung harus mencipkatakan resep baru?" Jungkook menimpali sembari meraih cangkir tehnya.

"Tidak. Kan banyak kue yang tidak dijual di Suga,"

"Kenapa baru bilang sekarang?" Suara Yoongi meninggi, membuat Jimin dan Taehyung yang sedang sibuk dari kegiatannya menoleh serempak.

"Aku harus mencari banyak resep dan mencobanya, sekarang waktuku tidak banyak" bisik Yoongi ketika sadar suaranya terlalu keras.

Jin menggaruk kepalanya sambil tersenyum lebar, "Mian, aku baru ingat sekarang,"

Yoongi mencibir, "Baiklah, aku cari dulu," lalu menarik Hoseok ke kamarnya.

Hoseok melambai jahil ke arah Jimin yang menatapnya dengan wajah yang kaget dan mata yang penuh aura membunuh.

"Astaga, mau apa mereka di kamar?" Serunya sembari menunjuk Hoseok yang masih melambai, meledeknya.

"Sudah Jim, biarkan saja," timpal Jungkook, "ayo kutemani _battle_ ," lanjutnya kemudian sembari duduk di samping Jimin.

"Kau merestui Hoseok dengan mudah? Padahal kau sangat galak terhadapku yang mendekati Yoongi sejak awal?"

"Memang kenapa?" Tantang Jungkook, tertarik untuk menggoda Jimin juga.

"Kupikir kau mulai menyukaiku,"

"Tidak. Aku tidak pernah menyukaimu,"

"Pergi sana! Aku main game sendiri saja,"

"Hey!"

"Tae, bisa kau tarik babi gemuk ini dari hadapanku?"

"Park Jimiiin! Aku benar-benar membencimu."

xxx

Jungkook benci hari Senin, sungguh. Ia tidak suka bangun pagi lalu bertemu dengan sekolah. Kemarin Yoongi berangkat pagi-pagi sekali ke Suga Cake. Jungkook baru bangun sekitar pukul 10 dan hanya mendapati Jimin, Namjoon dan Taehyung yang tidur di sisinya. Hoseok mengiriminya pesan bahwa ia dan Yoongi sedang mencoba beberapa resep dan Jungkook harus memastikan Taehyung tidak mengunjungi Suga Cake.

Jadi selama seharian ia mengajak Jimin bermain _game_ , membuatkan Taehyung _jajangmyeon_ , dan meladeni keinginan Namjoon untuk membuat _cover_ lagu.

"Kau melamun terus, Jungkook,"

Sapaan temannya yang bernama Baekhyun membuyarkan lamunan Jungkook.

"Aku hanya sedang memikirkan beberapa hal,"

"Ceritakan. Mungkin aku bisa membantumu," tawarnya.

Mereka sedang ada di kantin sekarang. Jungkook tidak berniat untuk makan, ia hanya memesan lemon tea dingin yang sedari tadi hanya ia aduk-aduk menggunakan sedotan.

"Entahlah, bukan hal penting," elaknya kemudian.

"Oh ayolah, aku sudah mengenalmu sejak di panti, aku mengenalmu dengan baik," sanggahnya.

Baekhyun adalah teman Jungkook sejak SD, putra sulung keluarga Byun ini adalah teman pertamanya.

"Baiklah, tapi bagaimana aku memulainya ya?"

"Ceritakan pelan-pelan, aku akan mendengarkan,"

"Aku punya teman,"

"Aku?"

"Bukan."

"Aku baru tahu kau punya teman selain aku," Baekhyun memasang wajah terluka, "kau tidak pernah menceritakan apapun tentang temanmu ini,"

"Hyunnie, ayolah," Jungkook mengerang sembari merangkul bahu Baekhyun, "dengarkan aku dulu,"

"Oke, lanjutkan," Baekhyun menjawab dengan nada sedikit enggan di ujung kalimatnya.

"Iya, aku punya teman. Ia teman yang baik. Sebentar lagi ia akan berulang tahun," Jungkook menjeda ceritanya sembari melirik Baekhyun, memastikan sahabatnya itu marah padanya atau tidak.

"Ulang tahunku kemarin, ia memberiku hadiah yang sangat mahal. Well, kau tahu ia belum bekerja. Darimana ia punya uang untuk memberiku hadiah jaket Adidas merah, sepatu Converse merah, dan tiga buah t-shirt Pull&Bear?"

Jungkook bergidik membayangkan berapa uang yang dikeluarkan Taehyung untuk membelikannya semua itu.

"Wow, dia pasti kaya raya," komentar Baekhyun lalu ia menutup mulutnya sembari memandang Jungkook dengan mata mengisyaratkan kata 'lanjutkan'

"Dia memang anak orang kaya. Kakaknya saja dokter," Jungkook membuang nafasnya keras, "aku sudah menabung, aku menyisakan uang jajanku selama dua bulan ini. Dan yang berhasil kukumpulkan hanya seharga kaos kakinya HBA,"

"Pantas akhir-akhir ini kau jarang makan di kantin, Kookie,"

"Hyunnie," erang Jungkook.

"Mian, mian. Mulutku memang kurang ajar."

"Apa yang harus kuberikan untuknya nanti?"

Baekhyun memegang dagunya, memasang pose berfikir yang membuat Jungkook terkikik geli. Lalu memakan spagetti dari piring Baekhyun diam-diam.

"Berikan saja ia _cookies,_ kau pandai membuat _cookies_ 'kan?"

"Maksudmu?"

"Buat _cookies_ , Jungkook. Bukankah _cookies_ di Suga kau semua yang membuatnya?"

"Kau benar. Tapi bukankah itu terlalu kecewek-cewekan? Aku merasa seperti gadis yang membuatkan pacarnya coklat di hari valentine,"

Baekhyun tertawa, "itu sangat gentle, Jeon Jungkook. Seorang pria rela masuk dapur dan membuat cookies untuk yeoja yang disukainya. Aku akan sangat bahagia jika aku jadi yeoja itu."

Jungkook tersenyum pahit, sayangnya yang dia maksud bukan yeoja.

"Coba pikirkan perkatannku, Kook."

Teng teng teng

Bel masuk berdenting 3 kali.

"Kapan ulang tahunnya?" Tanya Baekhyun sembari bangkit dari duduknya, merangkul Jungkook akrab lalu berjalan bersama ke arah kelas mereka.

"Lusa,"

"Buatlah hari ini atau besok. Aku yakin tiga hari lagi kau akan memelukku sambil mengucapkan terima kasih atas ide _brilliant_ ku berkali-kali,"

"Mimpi sana,"

xxx

Jungkook memang bertugas membuat _cookies_ di Suga, ia yang memaksa Yoongi untuk memberinya andil di toko itu. Sedangkan Yoongi bertugas membuat _cake_ dan Hoseok adalah spesialis puding dan _ice cream_.

Alasan Jungkook membuat _cookies_ juga karena _cookies_ lebih bertahan lama di bandingkan _cake_ atau puding sehingga ia bisa membuatnya saat senggang atau saat _weekend_.

Tapi sekarang Jungkook berdiri di dapurnya untuk membuat _cookies_ untuk Taehyung. Ia tidak percaya akhirnya ia memutuskan mengikuti saran payah seorang Byun Baekhyun.

Ia melirik kantung belanja berisi bahan-bahan membuat _cookies_ yang tadi ia beli sepulang sekolah. Ia memutuskan untuk membuatkan Taehyung _cookies_ coklat. Taehyung sangat suka coklat dan Jungkook berharap Taehyung akan suka hadiahnya seperti ia menyukai hadiah Taehyung. Walaupun sebenarnya harga keduanya tidaklah sebanding.

Ia tidak mungkin meminta tambahan uang kepada Yoongi untuk alasan seperti itu, tetapi ia selalu merasa tidak percaya diri jika ia ingat betapa ia dan Taehyung berbeda.

Taehyung berasal dari keluarga berada sedangkan ia hanyalah seorang anak yatim piatu yang kebetulan bisa menjadi adik angkat Yoongi.

Jungkook menengadahkan kepalanya merasa sedikit muak dengan kenyataan bahwa orang tuanya tidak menginginkannya. Bagaimana ia bisa selancang itu berfikir bahwa mungkin saja Taehyung mau menerimanya, meski rasa penerimaan itu hanya sebesar biji atom sudut hatinya, Jungkook tidak keberatan.

Tapi mari bicara tentang kenyataan.

Taehyung lahir dengan beruntung.

Orang tuanya menyayanginya, kakaknya menyayanginya, ia tampan, kaya, sekaligus memiliki otak dengan kemampuan di atas rata-rata.

Sedangkan Jungkook?

Ia tampan, oke yang itu hanya pemikirannya. Mungkin ia tidak setampan yang ia bayangkan, meskipun sebenarnya ia berharap banyak pada pemikirannya yang satu ini. Jungkook tidak pintar, ia biasa saja. Mungkin sedikit unggul di bidang olahraga, tetapi itu tidak cukup untuk menandingi seorang Kim Taehyung.

"Miaw … "

Jungkook menunduk, merasakan hangat yang bergerak di bawah kakinya. Ia terkikik geli melihat Shiro, seekor kucing betina dari ras kucing Persia dengan rambut berwarna seputih kapas dan mata berwarna biru cerah, peliharaan Jungkook yang ia beli dengan seluruh tabungannya selama ini.

"Kenapa, Shiro? Kau lapar?" Jungkook menunduk, mengusap kepala Shiro dua kali.

"Tidak, ini belum waktunya kau makan. Aku tidak mau kau nanti gemuk dan penyakitan,"

Shiro mengeong heboh.

"Shiro, nanti Kuro tidak mau kawin denganmu kalau kau gendut,"

Jungkook mengangkat Shiro dengan kedua tangannya, mendudukan kucing itu di kasurnya yang ada di depan pintu dapur.

Seolah mengerti kucing itu diam lalu tidur melingkar dengan dengkuran halus. Matanya yang bulat menatap Jungkook, sesekali mengerjap membuat Jungkook gemas.

"Aku janji, tidak lama lagi aku akan membeli Kuro dan kau …" Jungkook meraih pipi kanan Shiro, menariknya pelan, "kau bisa membuat banyak anak dengannya dan kalian akan menghancurkan rumah ini dengan monster-monster kecil yang akan kau lahirkan. Oke?"

Shiro menatap Jungkook dengan mata yang semakin membulat.

"Dan Yoongi Hyung akan mengusirku dari rumah karena banyak membuat keributan,"

Jungkook terkekeh. Dalam hatinya ia berjanji akan menabung lebih banyak lagi untuk membeli kucing jantan yang akan ia beri nama Kuro. Karena ia sadar Shiro sebentar lagi akan memasuki masa kawin dan Jungkook tidak sekejam itu untuk membiarkan Shiro melewati masa indahnya sendirian tanpa seekor pejantan.

Jungkook berjalan ke arah wastafel, mencuci tangan dengan hand soap dengan wangi _strawberry_ favoritnya.

Ia meraih apron putih yang tergantung di balik pintu. Mengenakannya lalu mulai mengambil satu persatu alat yang ia butuhkan. Tidak lupa memplay musik dari _smartphone_ nya yang ia letakkan di atas lemari es.

Ia mulai dengan mengayak tepung di atas sebuah tempat berbahan _stainless steel_. Mulutnya bersenandung kecil mengikuti lagu milik Big Bang yang mengalun ceria.

"Aku pakai bubuk cocoa atau pasta coklat saja ya?" Tanyanya kepada diri sendiri.

Ia meraih sebuah _bowl_ lain sebelum mengayak bubuk _cocoa_ ke dalamnya.

Kemudian ia meraih _bowl_ untuk _mixer_ dengan bahan plastic lalu ia memasukkan mentega dan margarin dengan perbandingan 1:1, ia tidak mau _cookies_ nya terlalu _buttery_ karena ia ingin menonjolkan rasa coklatnya.

Jungkook meraih 2 butir telur, memecahkannya dan ia pisahkan antara bagian kuning dan putihnya, karena ia hanya memakai bagian kuningnya saja. Ia meraih gula halusnya dan mengayaknya. Kemudian ia mengatur _mixer_ nya dengan kecepatan rendah dan mengocok bahan yang ia siapkan, ia memutar _mixer_ nya satu arah searah jarum jam.

Setelah ia rasa cukup, telurnya sudah mengembang berwarna putih dan sudah jatuh seperti gumpalan ketika ia mengangkat _mixer_ nya.

Lalu ia meraih bubuk _cocoa_ nya dan _baking powder_ , menuangkannya perlahan dan mengaduknya.

Ia meraih sarung tangan plastiknya, menuangkan tepung yang sudah ia ayak dan mengaduknya dengan sebuah spatula.

Setelah adonannya semakin sulit diaduk, ia memakai tangannya untuk menguleni.

Handphone Jungkook bordering, ia terpaksa meninggalkan adonannya dan meraih handphonenya yang mengedipkan nama 'Yoongi Hyung'

"Ya, Hyung?"

…

"Tidak, aku tidak sibuk."

…

"Ya, nanti aku akan ke toko."

…

"Iya, aku akan mengerjakan PRku sekarang."

…

"Iya, iya."

…

" _Bye_ , Hyung."

Jungkook melirik jam di layar _handphone_ nya, pukul 15.00, nanti pukul 17.00 Yoongi memintanya datang ke toko karena Hoseok ada tugas kelompok. Yoongi sedang sedang sibuk di dapurnya, bereksperimen dengan kue untuk Taehyung. Jadi ia butuh seseorang untuk menjaga etalase kuenya sebelum kue-kue itu habis digasak monster-moster bergigi hitam.

" _Cookies_ ku tidak boleh gagal," bisiknya.

Ia meraih adonan _cookies_ nya yang sudah kalis, mencicipinya.

Ia mengangguk-angguk, merasa puas dengan adonannya.

Ia pun mengambil sebuah _roll_ , memipihkan adonannya hingga ketebalannya 5 mm. Lalu ia meraih _box_ berisi cetakan. Mendadak gusar memilih bentuk untuk _cookies_ nya.

Jungkook meraih sebuah cetakan berbentuk persegi panjang. Tidak, ia merasa terlalu membosankan jika kuenya berbentuk seperti itu.

Sebuah lingkaran? Itu lebih membosankan.

Bentuk hati? _No, thanks_. Itu terlalu _girly._

Ia mengacak-acak _box_ nya, merasa kesal karena tidak ada satupun cetakan yang ia suka. Lalu tanganya meraih sebuah cetakan berbentuk bunga dengan 5 kelopak, seperti bunga sakura yang biasa ia lihat di anime favoritnya.

"Tae-hyung juga memiliki bau seperti bunga, mungkin ini cocok untuknya."

Baru saja Jungkook hendak menekan cetakannya, ia merasa bahwa bunga lebih _girly_ daripada bentuk hati. Ia menggeram kesal.

Akhirnya ia memakai cetakan berbentuk segi lima. Menyusunnya di Loyang yang sebelumnya sudah ia olesi margarin tipis sekali.

Setelah seluruh adonannya habis ia mengatur suhu ovennya sampai pada angka 120 selama 20 menit, berkali-kali ia mengecek _cookies_ nya. Memastikan cookiesnya tidak gosong. Ia tidak mau memakai suhu tinggi karena ia ingin _cookies_ nya matang sempurna. Bukan _cookies_ dengan tampilan luar gosong tapi bagian dalamnya masih berupa tepung.

Ia mengeluarkan loyangnya, menunggu hingga _cookies_ nya dingin dengan suhu ruang. Sembari menunggu cookiesnya dingin ia merebus air dalam sebuah panci kecil, lalu memasukkan _bowl_ alumunium yang lebih kecil dan melelehkan _dark chocolate_ nya.

Ketika _cookies_ nya dingin ia mencelupkan _cookies_ nya pada lelehan _dark chocolate_ nya lalu menyusunnya kembali pada loyang yang segera ia masukkan ke dalam pendingin agar _dark chocolate_ nya mengeras kembali.

Ia menggigit satu _cookies_ nya dan tersenyum bangga.

"Wow _, fantastic baby_." Katanya menirukan nada pada lagu milik Big Bang.

Jungkook suka rasanya, _cookies_ nya terasa semanis coklat susu pada satu sisi dan menjadi coklat dengan rasa yang kuat saat ia menggigit sisi yang terbalut _dark chocolate_.

"Aku sudah menyiapkan semua ini susah payah, kau harus menyukainya," desisnya pada toples kaca yang sudah berisi susunan cookiesnya.

Ia meraih sebuah _paper bag_ berukuran sedang dengan warna merah tanpa corak. Memasukkan toples _cookies_ nya dan sebuah kartu ucapan berwarna putih yang sudah ia tulisi dengan tinta berwarna emas.

' _Happy birthday, Tae-hyung._

 _Yang kuberi tidak seperti yang kau beri pada ulang tahunmu kemarin. Kau tahu? Aku tidak pandai berkata-kata sepertimu yang menulis ucapan selamat dengan begitu puitis. Membuatku merasa seperti aku mendapat ucapan selamat dari seorang malaikat._

 _Aku hanya bisa memberimu hadiah dengan apa yang aku bisa, memberi ucapan seperti ini. Kuharap semoga kau menyukainya. Jika kau tidak menyukainya, aku akan menggantinya dengan hadiah yang lebih pantas kau terima tahun depan_

 _Omong-opmong, jangan tertawakan rasanya aku mohon._

 _PS : Aku selalu mendoakan semua yang terbaik untuk hidupmu, berbahagialah dan aku akan bahagia.'_

Jungkook bergidik, ia tidak pandai menyusun kata seperti Taehyung. Sedikit khawatir Taehyung akan merasa sedih karena yang pernah ia berikan tidak sebanding dengan yang akhirnya ia dapatkan.

Ia memetik setangkai bunga krisan berwarna putih di halaman, memasukkannya di samping toples sesbelum mengikat tali paper bagnya dengan sebuah pita berwarna emas. Menarik pita itu ke bagian bawah dan memberi beberapa selotip pada beberapa sisi agar sulit untuk mengintip isi dari _paper bag_ nya.

Ia tersenyum melihat _paper bag_ nya, "semoga kau menyukainya, Hyung. Semoga kau menyukaiku."

xxx

Yoongi dan Jungkook sampai di rumah sekitar pukul 21.30, Yoongi melempar dirinya ke sofa sebelum mengerang sembari memejamkan matanya.

"Kau terlihat sangat lelah, Hyung."

"Tidak, Kookie."

Jungkook memandang Hyungnya sedih.

"Kau akan mengerjakan tugasmu lagi malam ini?"

"Ya, dosen tua sialan itu menyuruhku mengerjakan tugas macam-macam," Yoongi membuka matanya, "tidurlah, Kook. Ayo, kuantar ke kamarmu."

Yoongi selalu melakukan itu, mengantarnya tidur seperti seorang ibu. Meski usia Jungkook sudah tidak lagi bisa dikatakan sebagai anak-anak, namun Jungkook menyukainya. Yoongi membuat Jungkook merasa bahagia. Ia memiliki keluarga yang menyayanginya, meski ia tidak tahu bagaimana rasanya disayangi oleh seorang ayah atau ibu, tetapi kasih sayang Yoongi sebagai kakaknya sudah cukup.

Yoongi yang membuatnya merasa bahwa ia tidak sendirian. Yoongi yang selalu mencoba bersikap hangat. Yoongi yang sekalu berusaha agar Jungkook sama seperti anak-anak lainnya. Yang disayangi, dibanggakan, dan dibahagiakan orang tuanya.

"Biar kubuatkan Hyung kopi, Hyung naiklah dulu ke kamar biar aku bawakan," Jungkook berlalu dari hadapan Yoongi.

"Aku antar kau ke kamarmu setelah itu, Kook." Seru Yoongi.

Meski begitu ia tetap masuk ke kamarnya, menghidupkan laptopnya dan duduk dengan tenang.

Jungkook datang 'tak lama kemudian, membawa cangkir berisi kopi untuk Yoongi.

"Setengah sendok gula, seperti biasa," kata Jungkook.

"Kau yang terbaik soal membuatkanku kopi," Yoongi melirik cangkir yang Jungkook letakkan di mejanya.

"Aku akan menunggumu,"

"Kau harus sekolah besok pagi dan kau pasti lelah sekarang,"

Jungkook melirik layar smartphonenya, "sampai jam 23.00, aku ingin menemanimu,"

"Jungkook,"

"Hyung," Jungkook memelas.

"Baiklah, sampai jam 23.00 dan setelah itu aku akan mengantarmu tidur,"

"Kau yang terbaik, Hyung."

"Kau ini," decak Yoongi.

Menit-menit berlalu dalam diam. Jungkook sibuk memainkan ponselnya dan Yoongi ssibuk dengan laptopnya.

Saat Yoongi melirik Jungkook, anak itu sudah jatuh tertidur dengan ponsel di tangan kanannya.

"Dasar. Katanya mau menungguiku, akhirnya tidur juga," decak Yoongi.

Ia meraih selimut di kaki Jungkook, membenarkan posisinya tidur sebelum menyelimutinya dan meletakkan ponsel Jungkook di meja di samping tempat tidur.

"Selamat tidur, Jungkookie. Adikku yang nakal," bisiknya di atas kening Jungkook sebelum mengecupnya perlahan seolah takut kecupannya akan membangunkan tidur anak itu.

"Kau tahu aku sangat menyayangimu." Tandasnya sebelum akhirnya ia beranjak dari samping Jungkook dan kembali melanjutkan tugasnya yang belum selesai.

xxx

Jungkook baru saja pulang sekolah saat ia mendapati Namjoon dan Yoongi sedang sibuk meniup balon berwarna-warni.

Sekarang tanggal 29 Desember, mereka memang berencana membuat pesta untuk Taehyung tetapi Jungkook tidak tahu kalau pestanya akan diadakan di rumahnya.

"Kupikir kita akan merayakannya di rumahmu Hyung," kata Jungkook kepada Namjoon yang sedang mengikat balon berwarna kuning.

"Orang tuaku juga akan merayakan ulang tahun dengan mengundang seluruh keluarga besarku besok pagi dan akan sangat merepotkan jika nanti nenekku melarang kita membully Taehyung," Namjoon melempar balon itu ke belakang dimana sudah banyak balon lainnya mengotori ruang tamu Yoongi.

"Aku setuju kau merayakannya di rumahku bukan berarti kau bisa membuat rumahku menjadi tempat Sinterklass membungkus hadiah natal," Yoongi mendelik sebal melihat perbuatan Namjoon.

"Nanti kubereskan," jawab Namjoon enteng. Sama sekali tidak gentar dengan delikan seram seorang Min Yoongi.

"Ganti seragammu dulu, Kook," kata Yoongi dengan lembut. Jauh berbeda dengan nadanya kepada Namjoon.

Jungkook menurut, ia mengacak rambutnya yang ia sisir dengan gaya lifted up, membuat poninya jatuh menutupi seluruh dahinya. Ia melakukan itu karena bisa masuk ruang konseling jika gurunya tahu poninya sudah menyentuh batas alis. Sekolahnya lumayan kolot masalah rambut, selain tidak boleh panjang juga tidak memperbolehkan siswanya mengecat rambut dengan warna apapun.

Sekali lagi, apapun. Beruntunglah Albertto teman sekelasnya yang berdarah Spanyol yang memiliki warna rambut pirang terang dan membuatnya dikejar-kejar hampir seluruh wanita di sekolahnya. Ia begitu berbeda. Rambutnya pirang, kulit pucat kemerahan, tinggi yang di atas rata-rata pria Korea, dan mata yang berwarna kehijauan. Jungkook kadang berharap ia seperti Albertto, pengecualian pada sifat aneh pria itu yang sering memanggil teman-temannya dengan nama perempuan.

Contohnya saja Baekhyun yang ia panggil Imelda, Park Chanyeol yang ia sapa dengan nama Esmeralda, atau ia sendiri yang mendapat panggilan Cherrie.

Jungkook mengganti seragamnya dengan atasan _t-shirt_ putih dengan potongan _V-neck_ yang ia padukan dengan celana katun hitam. Meraih botol parfumnya dan menyempotkannya pada kedua bahunya. Jungkook memiliki kebiasaan menghirup aroma parfum dari bahunya saat ia sedang ridak percaya diri.

Saat ia turun ia melihat Yoongi sedang sibuk menatapa piring di meja makan.

"Kookie, ayo makan siang,"

Namjoon nampak ceria melihat piring yang berisi nasi hangat di hadapannya. Jungkook mengambil kursi di samping Namjoon memasang wajah 'tak kalah girang saat Yoongi menaruh sepiring ayam goreng mentega dan sup.

"Jungkook, kami butuh bantuanmu," kata Namjoon dengan geligi yang masih sibuk beradu.

Jungkook menaikkan alisnya sebagai jawaban.

"Tidak bisakah kita selesaikan makan siangnya dengan tenang? Bicara saat makan itu tidak sopan," Yoongi menekan kata 'sopan'.

Namjoon angkat bahu, merasa percuma berdebat dengan maniak ketenangan seperti Min Yoongi. Sedikit merasa heran mengapa pemuda dengan rambut bewarna silver itu masih bisa bertahan dengan Suga Cake yang jauh dari kata tenang.

Music yang diputar melalui sounds di setiap sudut ruangan, suara tangis anak kecil yang meminta es krim pada ibunya, suara gadis-gadis remaja yang sibuk berceloteh tentang oppa-oppanya atau suara heboh Hoseok yang dengan bersemangat menceritakan kisah lucu pada ahjumma-ahjumma yang membeli puding. Sungguh, Namjoon heran dengan sifat Min Yoongi yang tidak pernah bisa ia baca.

Jungkook merapikan piring kotornya mencucinya dalam hening sebelum Namjoon berujar.

"Aku akan memakai kamar tamu untuk tempat menata hiasan-hiasan ini, kau tidak perlu membantu mendekorasi, Kook."

Jungkook mengeringkan tangannya yang basah lalu menatap Namjoon menuntut penjelasan.

"Aku dan Yoongi yang akan mendekorasi, Jimin akan datang nanti malam setelah ia membantu Hoseok di Suga. Sedangkan Jin Hyung bisa hadir sekitar pukul 23.00," Namjoon melirik Yoongi sekilas, "aku mau kau membawa Taehyung jauh-jauh dari rumah ini sampai pukul 23.30, kau hanya perlu membawanya kembali tepat pukul 23.30, sisanya kau hanya perlu menikmati apa yang akan aku dan Hyung-hyungmu lakukan."

Jungkook bergidik melihat seringai Namjoon, "kemana aku harus membawa Taehyung sampai selarut itu, Hyung?"

"Jin sudah membeli tiket nonton. Aku dan yang lainnya sudah membuat Taehyung sebal seharian ini, kau hanya perlu membuatnya jengkel sampai tengah malam. Mudah bukan?" Yoongi terkikik.

Jungkook melirik jam di layar smartphonenya, pukul 15.00.

"Baiklah, aku juga ingin membeli beberapa buku, aku akan membuatnya mengelilingi Seoul 7 kali." Kata Jungkook.

"Kau lebih mengerikan," desis Namjoon.

"Kau yang menyuruhku, Hyung." Seru Jungkook sembari naik ke kamarnya hendak bersiap-siap untuk acaranya mengerjai Taehyung.

xxx 

Taehyung keluar dari teater bioskop dengan wajah pucat pasi. Sekujur tubuhnya berkeringan dan snapback yang ia kenakan menutupi sebagian besar poninya yang melekat di dahinya yang basah.

Di sampingnya Jungkook memasang wajah tidak enak, sedikit merasa bahwa ide Jin membelikan ia dan Taehyung tiket nonton di bioskop untuk dua film horror berbeda yang pemutaran filmnya hanya berjarak 30 menit setelah film pertama usai.

"Aku seperti mau mati," kata Taehyung pelan sembari membenahi jaketnya.

"Maaf, Hyung," bisik Jungkook, "aku tahu kau tidak suka film horror tapi malah mengajakmu menontonnya."

Taehyung mencoba tersenyum kecil, "Tidak apa-apa, Kook. Seperti katamu, sayang kalau tiketnya tidak terpakai."

"Lain kali akan kupastikan Hyunnie menepati janjinya,"

Taehyung memutar bola matanya kesal, sejak ia menjemput Jungkook di rumahnya tadi sore, anak itu selalu mengucapkan nama Hyunnie. Manusia seperti apa yang sampai membuat Jungkook menjadi begitu cerewet seperti seseorang yang sedang jatuh cinta.

"Siapa Hyunnie-Hyunnie yang kau sebut-sebut itu sih?" Tanya Taehyung gusar.

"Aku sudah menjawabnya lima kali, Hyung. Ia teman sekelasku, teman dekat yang begitu dekat,"

"Ya … terserah," Taehyung mengibaskan tangannya di depan dada, "ia membuatku hampir mati dengan tiket yang dibelinya itu."

Jungkook meringis teringat betapa hebohnya seorang Kim Taehyung berteriak, ia begitu ketakukan dan Jungkook merasa begitu bersalah pula pada Baekhyun. Entah mengapa Jungkook berpikir jika ia terus menceritakan tentang Baekhyun pemuda itu akan semakin sebal.

Jungkook melirik jam di smartphonenya. Sudah pukul 23.15, sebaiknya ia segera mengajak Taehyung pulang.

"Hyung, ayo pulang," ajaknya yang hanya Taehyung balas dengan sebuah anggukan karena sekarang ia menemukan kenyataan bahwa mall sudah dalam keadaan tidak beroperasi.

Lampu yang sebagian besar sudah dalam keadaan padam, escalator yang tidak dinyalakan, toko-toko dengan mannequin di etalasenya seperti hantu yang mengawasi setiap langkah Taehyung.

"Kook … "panggil Taehyung dengan suara bergetar. Ia dan Jungkook adalah orang terakhir yang keluar dari teater karena Taehyung sibuk menenangkan dirinya sendiri yang ketakutan akibat menonton film yang isinya memang menakutkan.

"Ya, Hyung?"

Taehyung menelan ludahnya sendiri, bibirnya bergetar. Memori tentang berbagai macam hantu yang ia lihat di film-film secara bersamaan muncul di tempurung kepalanya.

"Aku … " Taehyung menatap Jungkook lekat dengan bibir bergetar hebat.

Jungkook melihat sekelilingnya dan sadar mengapa Taehyung begitu ketakukan.

"Ada aku, Hyung, " Jungkook menggenggam tangan kanan Taehyung yang basah oleh keringat dan terasa begitu dingin, "tenanglah."

Mereka keluar dari mall sembari terus berpegangan tangan, di _basement_ pun Taehyung enggan melepaskan tangannya.

"Kau baik-baik saja? Atau perlu kutelpon Jimin?" Tawar Jungkook saat Taehyung meraih helm di sepeda motonya.

"Tidak. Jangan pernah beritahu Jimin tentang ini, dia kan mengejekku sampai aku tua," kata Taehyung sembari memakai helmnya.

Jungkook terdiam dan mulai memakai helmnya, Taehyung memang memakai motor milik Namjoon karena Taehyung lebih senang memakai kendaraan umum walaupun orang tuanya mampu membelikan ia kendaraan pribadi. Namjoon menyukai motor _sport_ sedangkan Jin sangat bangga dengan _Alphard_ hasil dari pekerjaannya sebagai seorang dokter bedah.

"Kau sangat kacau," ucap Jungkook sembari duduk di atas motor.

"Aku tidak suka hantu. Aku tidak suka ditakut-takuti dan aku benci saat adrenalinku tersulut karena adegan-adegan penuh rekayasa itu," jawab Taehyung sembari menggas motornya dari basement.

"Maafkan aku, Hyung,"

"Berhentilah meminta maaf, Kook," Taehyung sedikit melirik ke arah spionnya, "pegangan. Ini sudah larut, besok kau sekolah kan?"

Jungkook menurut, kedua lengannya melingakari pinggang Taehyung yang terasa begitu ramping.

"Aku benci jadi siswa kelas tiga. Saat adik-adikku menikmati libur akhir tahunnya aku harus terus mengikuti pelajaran tambahan," keluh Jungkook.

"Aku juga merasakannya dulu, tapi percayalah Kook saat nanti kau keluar dari SMA justru saat-saat di sanalah yang akan kau rindukan."

"Benarkah?"

"Aku bilang begitu karena aku sudah merasakannya, Kook. Kehidupan di perkuliahan itu sangaaat kejam,"

Jungkook tertawa kecil mendengar nada Taehyung bicara sebelumnya.

Sedangkan Taehyung merasa sesuatu di dadanya mencelos mendengar tawa Jungkook. Tawanya yang ringan dan secara tidak sadar membawa bibir Taehyung mengulaskan sebuah senyum. Di tengah jalan yang mulai sepi, diterpa angin malam yang membuat Taehyung menggigil, di hangat rengkuhan Jungkook di pingganya.

Taehyung merekam tawa Jungkook diam-diam.

xxx

Yoongi menatap layar _smartphone_ nya. Menunggu pesan dari Jungkook, ia sudah mengirim Jungkook detil rencana mereka dan berharap anak itu sempat membacanya di sela kegiatannya membuat Taehyung kesal.

Ia sudah menjalankan tugasnya, ia mengacuhkan Taehyung yang datang ke tokonya sejak dua hari yang lalu.

Jimin berpura-pura marah kepada Taehyung dengan alasan Taehyung berusaha merebut Yoongi darinya karena Taehyung selalu datang ke Suga untuk secangkir coklat hangat.

Jin mengingkari janjinya untuk manemani Taehyung pergi ke toko buku dan membuat Taehyung menunggu selama hampir tiga jam di sebuah pusat pembelanjaan.

Hoseok melakukan hal yang sama dengan Yoongi, mendadak memasang wajah masam saat Taehyung datang dan menolak setiap obrolan yang coba Taehyung buka bersamanya.

Yang terparah adalah Namjoon, kemarin ia meminjam macbook Taehyung dan dengan polosnya mengembalikan macbook Taehyung dalam keadaan kosong tanpa satupun data tersimpan. Sengaja memformat seluruh datanya setelah ia selelsai mem _back up_ data Taehyung di macbooknya sendiri dan membuat Taehyung marah-marah tadi pagi.

Ayah dan Ibu Taehyung melakukan perannya dengan baik. Ayahnya yang secara tiba-tiba mengatakan bahwa yang Taehyung lakukan hanyalah bersenang-senang dan tidak membuat ia bangga seperti kakak-kakaknya. Atau Ibunya yang selalu memarahi Taehyung untuk kesalahan kecil sekalipun.

Paginya Taehyung membawa motor Namjoon dengan kesal dan berkata ia akan menghancurkan motor itu seperti Namjoon menghancurkan data di macbooknya.

Yoongi memutar matanya ke sekeliling kamar tamunya yang berubah menjadi begitu meriah dengan banyak balon dan pita-pita besar. Di tengah terdapat sebuah meja bulat dengan kue dan berbagai macam camilan di atasnya serta beberapa botol soda yang disusun di bawah meja. Namjoon memakai topi kerucutnya begitupun dengan Jimin dan Hoseok.

Sedangkan Jin memakai jubah hitam panjang dengan hoodie yang menutupi hampir seluruh wajahnya.

Tring!

' _Hyung tiga blok lagi aku sampai, bersiaplah'_

"Sebentar lagi mereka sampai." Seru Yoongi. Mereka semua mengatur posisi.

.

Taehyung mengernyit melihat rumah Jongkook yang gelap gulita dan seketika teringat film horror yang ditontonnya.

"Yoongi Hyung belum pulang?" Tanyanya sembari melirik motor Yoongi di sisi motornya.

"Entahlah," Jungkook mengecek smartphonenya, "ia tidak mengirim pesan padaku."

"Aku akan menemanimu sampai ia pulang," kata Taehyung.

Taehyung menatap sekelilingnya yang gelap saat Jungkook masuk ke dalam rumahnya. Taehyung meraih saklar ruang tamunya, memencetnya berkali-kali namun lampu di ruang tamunya sama sekali tidak menyala.

"Lampunya mati ya, Hyung?" Tanya Jungkook dari balik punggung Taehyung.

"Sepertinya,"

"Coba nyalakan yang di dekat dapur, Hyung. Aku mau mengunci pintu,"

Taehyung berjalan ke arah dapur dengan bantuan cahaya dari smartphonenya. Dan alangkah terkejutnya ia saat melihat sosok berjubah hitam di belakang Jungkook dengan sebuah pisau yang berkilat di tangannya, suasana remang di ruang tamu membuat Taehyung tidak bisa memastikan apakah sosok itu hanya halusinasinya atau kenyataan.

"Jungkook!" Teriaknya panik saat sosok itu meraih bahu Jungkook dengan sebelah tangannya sedangkan tangannya yang memegang pisau berkilat di depan leher Jungkook siap menebas leher mulus itu kapanpun.

Taehyung segera belari ke arah Jungkook yang ketakukan dan tampak pasrah diseret ke dalam ruangan di sebelah kanan ruang tamu.

"Hyung!" Teriaknya dari dalam ruangan yang tertutup.

Taehyung menggedor-gedor keras, "Lepaskan dia!" teriaknya.

"Tolong, Hyung!" Jungkook berteriak di tengah gaduh suara pukulan di dalam sana dan gedoran Taehyung dari luar.

Taehyung memutar kenop pintu yang tidak dikunci tetapi seperti ditahan dari dalam sehingga ia tidak bisa membukanya.

Tiba-tiba beban di pintu itu menghilang dan membuat Taehyung terhuyung lalu jatuh terjerembab.

"Happy birthday to you … happy birthday to you …"

Taehyung bangkit dari jatuhnya, memasang wajah blank melihat Jungkook memegang kue, Jin dengan jubah hitam yang bernyanyi dengan heboh sembari bertepuk tangan selayaknya Jimin, Hoseok dan Namjoon yang 'tak kalah heboh. Sedangkan Yoongi hanya meniup-niup terompet kertas dan tangannya sibuk menghamburkan confetti ke arah Taehyung.

"Tiup cepat tiup," seru Hoseok sembari bertepuk tangan semakin heboh.

Saat Taehyung mendekat dan meniup lilin di kuenya mereka semua bertambah heboh.

Jin yang pertama kali mendekat, "Selamat ulang tahun, Taehyungie."

Taehyung tertawa senang, ia menangis saat mereka semua memeluknya bergantian.

"Ayo potong kuenya, potong!" Kata Jimin sembari merangkul Taehyung, Jin mengusap pipi adiknya yang basah berkali-kali.

"Kau cengeng sekali, Dik," katanya sembari memeluk kepala Taehyung di dadanya dan mengecupnya pelan.

"Aku terharu sekali," Taehyung menatap mereka bergantian, "terima kasih semuanya."

Taehyung memotong kuenya dengan potongan besar dan menyuapi mereka bergantian.

"Hey ini enak!" Seru Jimin.

"Benar-benar enak," koreksi Namjoon.

Yoongi sebagai seseorang yang merasa pujian itu ditujukan padanya tersenyum miring. Sedikit merasa bangga.

"Wooow … luar biasa, ini enak. Kau hebat, Hyung." Kata Taehyung sembari memakan kuenya rakus.

"Apa nama kuenya?" Tanya Jin.

"Entahlah, aku belum memberinya nama," kata Yoongi jujur.

"Masukkan kue ini ke daftar menumu, pasti orang-orang akan membelinya," usul Hoseok.

"Setuju," kata Jungkook sembari mengecap mulutnya beberapa kali. Merasakan legitnya kue coklat susu dengan cream dari cokelat putih lalu coklat _ganache_ yang di tuang di atasnya dan dark coklat yang diserut membentuk bulatan kuncup mawar kecil.

Mereka tertawa bahagia sembari menceritakan kejahilan mereka pada Taehyung yang Taehyung balas dengan bibir mengerucut kesal merasa dikerjai selam dua hari terakhir.

"Ah iya, hadiah. Waktunya memberi hadiah," Jin memotong cerita Hoseok tentang betapa sulitnya ia memasang raut masam di wajahnya yang tampan.

Mereka sibuk mencari hadiah mereka, Jungkook pun bergegas ke kamarnya karena hadiahnya masih ia letakkan di sana.

Saat Jungkook kembali, ia melihat Taehyung sedang memeluk Jin dan ditangannya terbuka sebuah kotak hadiah kecil yang berisi sebuah kunci dengan pita berwarna merah muda.

"Terim kasih, Hyung," Taehyung dengan berseri-seri menatap hadiahnya.

"Aku tahu kau akan suka," balas Jin sembari tersenyum kecil.

"Dari mana kau tahu aku ingin sepeda motor?"

Jin menggidikkan bahunya ke arah Jimin yang membuat Jimin tertawa sembari tangannya membentuk simbol _'peace'._

Jungkook merasa kecut dengan hadiahnya sendiri. Ia duduk di samping Yoongi dengan tegang.

"Ini hadiahku," kata Namjoon menyerahkan sebuah paper bag _Guess_ nya.

Taehyung menerimanya dnegan mata berbinar, memekik senang saat ia melihat sebuah jam tangan silver di dalamnya. Dan _macbook_ miliknya.

"Aku sudah mengembalikan seluruh datamu, aku tidak sebodoh itu sampai memformatnya," kata Namjoon saat Taehyung memeluknya erat.

"Giliranku, giliranku." Seru Hoseok dengan mulut masih penuh keripik kentang.

Taehyung berbalik menghadap Hoseok dan menerima sebuah kotak hadiah berwarna silver, saat ia membukanya ia mendapati sebuah jam weker berbentuk topi jerami dan latar tokoh _One Piece_ di dalamnya, juga sebuah topi bulat berwarana _crème_.

"Luffy!" Taehyung berseru senang dan memluk leher Hoseok erat hingga membuat Hoseok tersedak.

"Kau ingin membunuhku," tuduh Hoseok setelah ia berhenti terbatuk-batuk.

"He he he," cengir Taehyung sama sekali 'tak merasa melakukan kesalahan.

"Ini dariku," kata Yoongi mengulurkan sebuah kotak kecil berwarna biru muda.

Taehyung membukanya dan bersorak girang saat ia menemukan sebuah _neck pillow_ berbentuk singa yang sangat lucu beserta penutup mata bercorak macan tutul.

"Terima kasih, Yoongi Hyung," soraknya riang dan merangsek minta dipeluk Yoongi yang hanya dibalasnya dengan pelukan ringan.

"Jim, mana hadiahku?" Taehyung beralih menatap Jimin yang sedang sibuk menuangkan soda ke gelasnya.

"Maaf, Tae. Aku lupa,"

Taehyung mendelik sebal, "Teganya kau melupakanku."

Jimin tersenyum lebar hingga matanya menyipit lucu.

"Taaa … daaa …" ia mengeluarkan sebuah kotak persegi panjang dari balik tubuhnya.

Taehyung menerimanya dengan senang dan matanya menyipit saat dibukanya terdapat sebuah buku karya William Shakespare yang berjudul Hamlet.

"Sudah kuduga, dia memang bodoh," bisik Jungkook pada Yoongi dan pemuda berambut silver itu mengangguk setuju.

"Aku membelinya di toko buku tua di selatan Seoul, penjualnya bilang buku ini hanya tersisa 3 di Korea dan aku beruntung bisa mendapatkannya," Jimin menepuk dadanya bangga, "ia bilang si William ini sastrawan hebat. Bukankah aku sangat mengerti dirimu?"

Taehyung tertawa hambar, tetapi tubuhnya tetap memeluk Jimin hangat.

"Kau yang terbaik, Man. Kau yang terbaik,"

"Sudah kuduga akulah yang paling mengerti kau, Tae. Aku pantas dinobatkan sebagai sahabat terbaik sepanjang masa,"

Namjoon memutar bola matanya asal, Hoseok hanya terbahak keras menyadari betapa bodohnya seorang bernama Park Jimin. Taehyung punya buku itu dua buah. Satu versi bahasa inggris dan satuya terjemahan bahasa korea.

"Bagaimana bisa kau menjadi _marketer_ handal jika yang seperti ini saja kau tidak tahu?" Namjoon memukul bahu Jimin pelan.

"Hyung aku memang berbakat, Suga cake saja berhasil didatangi gadis-gadis penyuka K-pop itu karena aku mempromosikannya," sergah Jimin.

"Ya … terserah" Namjoon melirik Jungkook, "Kook-ah, mana hadiahmu?"

Jungkook yang sedang tertawa di samping Yoongi seketika membatu.

"Kookie?" Tagih Taehyung dengan sebelah tangannya, "kau yang membuatku paling menderita hari ini, cepat buat aku senang."

Jungkook menyerahkan _paper bag_ nya ke tangan Taehyung, "Kumohon jangan dibuka di sini."

"Kenapa?"

"Tidak. Pokoknya jangan,"

Taehyung hendak memprotes, begitupun Hoseok dan Jimin. Namun Yoongi tersenyum maklum.

"Hadiah Jimin sudah yang terburuk, kenapa kau tidak mau kami melihat hadiahmu?" Tanya Yoongi sembari mengusap punggung adiknya.

Jungkook menatap Yoongi dalam-dalam, "Kumohon mengertilah," pintanya dengan tangan yang bergetar hebat.

Jimin mulai mengerti keadaan, "Sudahlah, kalau Kookie tidak ingin hadiahnya dilihat."

Taehyung mengangguk, lalu ia memeluk Jungkook dengan erat.

"Terima kasih, Kookie. Terima kasih," bisiknya dalam.

Jungkook hanya membalasnya dengan sebuah gumaman kecil, "Jangan dibuka sekarang."

xxx

Mereka terjaga sampai dini hari. Lalu satu persatu menguap dan memutuskan menyudahi acara pesta mereka.

Jin, Namjoon, Taehyung dan Jimin bertugas merapikan ruangan tempat mereka berpesta. Yoongi dan Hoseok sibuk menata kasur lantai di hadapan televisi besarnya yang berada di ruangan biasa mereka berkumpul. Jungkook mengambil bantal-bantal dan selimut.

Mereka tidur berjejeran. Jungkook di sisi kiri, lalu Yoongi, Jimin, Taehyung, Namjoon dan Jin di sisi kanan.

Semuanya sudah terlelap, namun tidak dengan Jungkook. Ia beranjak saat merasa mereka semua sudah tidur, turun ke dapur dan menyeduh teh krisan. Menenangkan hatinya yang berkecamuk. Tanpa ia tahu diam-diam Taehyung yang belum tertidur membuka _paper bag_ dari Jungkook.

Taehyung membaca kartu ucapan Jungkook dan mencoba dua buah _cookies_ sebelum ia tersenyum begitu bahagia, rasanya tidak bisa ia jabarkan. Namun luar biasa nikmat.

Dan setangkai bunga krisan berwarna putih mengintip manis di dalamnya. Taehyung meraihnya dan menghirup wanginya sebetar.

"Seperti Jungkook," bisiknya.

Ia menyusul Jungkook turun ke dapur. Melihatnya duduk membelakangi Taehyung. Sama sekali tidak menyadari kehadiran Taehyung di sana.

Jungkook duduk sembari menyesap tehnya dalam diam. Diam yang terlalu diam, menurut Taehyung.

"Kookie," panggil Taehyung.

Jungkook terperanjat, bahunya menegang.

"Kau mengagetkanku," katanya sembari berbalik menghadap Taehyung.

"Kenapa minum teh malam-malam?" Tanyanya sebelum ia berdiri di samping Jungkook.

"Tidak. Aku hanya merasa sedikit gelisah, tidak perlu khawatir," jawab Jungkook lalu menyesap tehnya sekali lagi.

"Kupikir kau sudah tidur, _Hyung_?" Tanyanya kemudian.

"Belum. Aku tidak mengantuk karena terlalu bahagia," jawabnya.

Lalu hening cukup lama hingga Jungkook menghabiskan seluruh isi cangkirnya sementara Taehyung sibuk memainkan _smartphone_ nya.

"Hyung, ayo tidur,"

"Hmmm." Taehyung tetap sibuk pada ponselnya.

Merasa Taehyung tidak berniat meninggalkan dapur, Jungkook pun berujar, "aku duluan, Hyung."

"Kookie," panggil Taehyung tepat di langkah ke tiga Jungkook.

"Ya?" Jawabnya sembari membalik badannya menhadap Taehyung yang langsung memeluknya.

"Terima kasih, Kook. Aku suka hadiahku," katanya sembari mengusap kepala belakang Jungkook berkali-kali.

"Syukurlah," jawab Jungkook lega, "aku takut kau tidak menyukainya."

"Tidak, aku sangaaat menyukainya," jawab Taehyung sembari melepas pelukannya. Sebelah tangannya mengusap pipi kanan Jungkook hati-hati.

"Apalagi bunga krisan putihnya," lanjut Taehyung menatap Jungkook lekat.

"Ya, itu artinya suka cita, kebahagiaan. Kau 'kan sedang berulang tahu, Hyung." Jungkook terkekeh pelan.

Taehyung mengangguk-angguk kecil, "Tapi bukankah krisan putih juga berarti rasa cinta yang tulus?" Taehyung menambahkan hati-hati, jemarinya mengusap pipi Jungkook lagi.

Jungkook merasa hangat tangan Taehyung membuatnya nyaman.

"Tidak, bunga krisan itu tidak berarti terlalu banyak, aku hanya memetiknya random saja, sungguh." Bantah Jungkook.

"Terima kasih, Kookie." Ucap Taehyung sembari mendekat.

Sebuah kecupan mendarat di bibir Jungkook. Tiga detik, namun cukup membuat kempang api di perut Jungkook meledak berkali-kali.

Taehyung menjauhkan wajahnya, mengusap wajah Jungkook. Meninggalkan hangat yang bersahabat di pipi kanannya, sebelum akhirnya ia berlalu mendahului Jungkook yang masih berdiri mematung.

Taehyung menjilat bibirnya gugup. Dan merutuk setelahnya karena manis dan aroma krisan yang diminum Jungkook melekat di indra perasanya.

Sedangkan Jungkook hanya terdiam, mematung sekaligus bingung.

Jungkook tersadar dari keterkejutannya saat mendengar langkah kaki Taehyung menaiki tangga.

"Itu tadi maksudnya apa?"

Jungkook meraih bibirnya yang gemetar. Lalu mengusap pipi kanannya perlahan.

"Tae-hyung."

Dan rasa coklat yang manis terasa pekat saat Jungkook menggigit bibir bawahnya.

end

AN :

Nyeahahahaha akhirnya selesai.

Semoga yang baca suka. Jika berkenan tinggalkan review, apalagi kritik yang membangun ^^

Saya menerima segala bentuk review. Tolong ingatkan aku kalau ada typo yang terlewat, ya..

Daaaan happy birthday buat Taetae ini hadiahmu, Nak hihihi :3 (yah walau telat, banget)

Jangan Tanya kenapa endingnya nggantung, itu sengaja. Biar pembaca sekalian berimajinasi *alesan*

Yosh, akhir kata.

Sampai jumpa~

With Love,

December D.


End file.
